Defying Gravity
by HarryLovesNiall
Summary: Third season: Rachel is pregnant, Seblaine is together and Puckleberry is together. Kurt starts to like Finn again, will they end up together in the end, or not? (Finn and Kurt are not stepbrothers)
1. Quinn All Over Again

Kurt was still torn up after his break-up with Blaine. And he knew that Finn was still depressed after Rachel ended between them. Kurt thought back to his sophomore year, when he had loved Finn as more than a friend. Even though that had been almost two years ago, Kurt still loved that year. He didn't regret feeling that way for Finn, and he never would. And he knew deep down he still felt that way.

He had tried to hide it with Blaine, but his feelings for Blaine had become real. But then, Blaine had cheated on him with Sebastian, and Kurt had felt completely heartbroken. When Blaine had admitted to kissing the cocky Warbler, Kurt had ended it there. It had made him so mad, and he tried to block that day out. But, he had that vague sense that he had thrown something at Blaine. Besides that, though, Blaine and Kurt had remained friends, and Blaine had surprisingly remained at McKinley. Of course, that was explained when, after a week after Kurt broke up with Blaine, Sebastian appeared in the Glee Room. So, Blaine stayed, but only because Sebastian transferred, that figured.

And Kurt was all alone. He had no one. Absolutely no one. Well, no one but Finn, who had been there for him after the big break up. Finn was the only one to know what Kurt was going through, because he was going through the same thing. Rachel had told Finn that she couldn't see him any more after admitting she had feelings for a certain Mohawk-sporting football player. Oh, and don't forget to mention they did something that shocked the whole Glee Club, they totally went all the way. Sometimes Kurt thought that Finn was worse off. That had been a month ago, and Finn still wasn't speaking to either Rachel or Puck. Yeah, Finn was definitely worse off than Kurt.

Just then, Kurt's ringtone on his cell phone went off. He looked down to see Finn's smile coming at him. The taller boy had sent him a text message.

When Kurt opened it, he smiled.

_Couldnt stand being alone much longer so im on my way rite now. Is burt there?"_

Kurt replied instantly _No, we went out w/his friends y?_

Not even a minute later, there was a knocking at the door. Then Kurt's phone went off. He looked down and saw this:

_I need 2 tell u something_

Then the doorbell rang. Kurt hurried to get it. When he opened it, he had to look up to see who it was.

Finn was crying, like actually crying. This surprised Kurt, he had never seen his friend cry. Not once, and here he was, on Kurt's doorstep, just crying away. Kurt wondered what made him cry, now what happened, for if his two most serious girlfriends cheating on him with Puck, his best friend, was not enough to make him cry, than what was?

Kurt gestured for Finn to come inside, and led his friend into the living room. He gently pushed him onto the couch, and Kurt took a seat next to him.

"What's the matter Finn?" he asked.

Finn looked at Kurt, and choked out, "It's Quinn...all over again."

Kurt's mind started to buzz. _Wait, so Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck. Rachel did the same thing too. The direct aftermath of the first one was that Quinn got... _Kurt didn't even have to finish that thought. He knew exactly what Finn meant.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "Rachel's pregnant!"

Sometime, while Kurt had been running through his mind what Finn had meant, the brown-eyed boy had stopped crying. But now, it looked as if he had gone into shock. Instead of verbally answering Kurt's accusations, Finn just nodded.

"Whose is it?" Kurt asked, hoping Finn would know what he meant.

In answer, Finn just shrugged. Whether it meant he didn't know, or he didn't understand Kurt's question was unclear to him.

Kurt felt bad for his friend, twice his girlfriends cheated on him with his best friend, and twice they had become impregnated. Even if Rachel's kid _was _Finn's, something Kurt did not believe, it wasn't fair of her to scare Finn like that. This was one thing Kurt was glad he would never have to feel: scared to death that he had created a life when he hadn't even graduated yet. This was one of the many reasons why Kurt was glad he was gay.

Even though Kurt didn't-nor would he ever-know what Finn was going through, he knew he had to help his friend. He wasn't going to pretend he knew what Finn felt, but he would be there. Rachel wouldn't get the best of Finn; Kurt would make sure of that.

Kurt began to soothingly rub Finn's back. He kept that up for a while when he realized something, Fin had changed so much since their sophomore year. Back then, Finn was homophobic, and not too big on Kurt. Now their friendship had grown so much, Finn was willing to let Kurt know Rachel was pregnant. And Kurt was willing to bet that he had been the first person Finn had turned to.

Then, Finn murmured something so soft that Kurt could just barely make it out. He could've sworn it was "Kurt, I'm scared," but he couldn't be sure.

Kurt didn't know why he did what he did next. All he knew was that something inside him caused him to hug Finn. And whatever strange force that was working in him, must've been working in Finn too, because Kurt felt hands wrapping around him.

Just then, Kurt heard footsteps. He looked up to see his father standing there. Though he couldn't tell, he figured Finn had seen him too, because he felt his hands letting go.

Finn murmured something like "I'm gonna go." And then he walked out of the living room. Kurt stared that way until he heard the door close. He wondered how he had failed to notice it when his dad had entered. You couldn't shut the door without it slamming.

Then he turned back to his dad, who looked shocked. "Would you care to explain?" he asked.

"It was nothing, Dad," Kurt replied.

"It didn't look like nothing. I thought the Hudson boy was straight," replied his dad.

"He is," Kurt said. It then occurred to him maybe he didn't _want _Finn to be straight. But, no, that was just absurd. Those days of thinking were long gone. They had stopped after he really fell for Blaine.

"Then why were you hugging him? I sure looked like he was hugging you back."

"It was just a friendly hug!" Kurt screamed, finally losing his temper. "Finn's just going through a rough time. I was only comforting him!"

"Okay," his dad said, backing off. "It's getting late out, why don't you go to bed?"

Kurt knew this was his father's way of ending their disagreement. He went up to his room, but he didn't go to sleep. No, he wasn't tired. Instead he was mesmerized by his trail of thinking. Kurt couldn't believe that for a second, he thought he liked Finn again. But, he didn't, he liked Blaine...didn't he? But if he had really loved Blaine, wouldn't he of fought for him harder instead of just letting Sebastian have him? He didn't know. All these thoughts were hurting his brain. He let out a frustrated sigh and plumped down on his bed.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up. It was a Sunday, and Kurt had absolutely no plans. Just then, his phone rang. He looked at the clock; it was 7:45AM. He only knew one other person who woke up this early, and he did not want to talk to her.

He answered the phone anyway; he didn't want to be rude.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel replied. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out."

Kurt didn't want to hang out with Rachel, but there were some things he needed to tell her, and he didn't feel like telling her on the phone. So, he arranged to meet at Rachel's house in an hour.

* * *

When he got there, he knocked one, and Rachel opened the door.

"Hello Kurt," she chirped.

Kurt just nodded to Rachel who led him inside. They sat down on the couch.

"Rachel, I know," he said.

"Know what?" she asked.

"That you're," Kurt pointed to Rachel's stomach.

"Oh," she looked lost in thought for a while. Then she said, "Did Finn tell you?" Then she smiled. Before Kurt could reply, she said, "Kurt, don't worry. I know all about it."

Now Kurt was just completely confused. He had no idea what Rachel was talking about. "What do you mean? What do you know?"

"Oh, come on Kurt!" Rachel half-yelled, half-sighed in frustration. "It was obvious after Finn broke up with me what was going on."

This statement didn't help Kurt at all. Actually, all it did was confuse him even more. "What? Finn didn't break up with you, you broke up with him"

"That's what he _would _say," Rachel scoffed. "No, he broke up with me Kurt. You don't know why?"

"Yeah, because you were cheating on him with Puck," Kurt replied.

"No," Rachel replied, "well, yeah, I was. But that's not the real reason why he broke up with me. It was just a lame excuse he used. Sort of like your lame excuse of breaking up with Blaine. So what if he kissed Sebastian? You guys could've worked it out."

"No we couldn't" Kurt replied firmly. He didn't know where Rachel was going with this conversation, but he would make his point clear. "Blaine doesn't love me anymore. It's obvious that he loves Sebastian."

"Kurt, can't you see Blaine is just using Sebastian? He wants you back. But you're too busy mooning over _my _ex-boyfriend to see," Rachel stated flatly.

_Mooning over Finn? What is Rachel talking about? I don't _moon _over anyone, especially Finn. He's my friend, that's all. So what if I hang out with him? _All these thoughts, and more, entered Kurt's mind.

"I do _not _moon over Finn. And I'm pretty sure Blaine really does love Sebastian. Rachel, I don't know where you're getting all this information, but whoever it is, is obviously unreliable."

"You don't know why Finn broke up with me, do you?" Rachel asked again.

Kurt wasn't going to play this anymore. He was getting tired of getting wrapped up in Rachel's drama. So instead, he just ignored her.

He guessed Rachel didn't like that too much, because she said, very impatiently, "He said he was breaking up with me because he had feelings for...You know what?" At this point she glared at him, and said, "I don't think I'll tell you. It's not like you'd actually care anyway. Now, please leave my house. You are no longer an invited guest."

Kurt was only too glad to leave.

As he drove back to his house, he thought of what Rachel had said. Was she about to say that Finn had feelings for Kurt? No, Finn was straight, there was no way he could like Kurt. Rachel had just been trying to make him ask what she had meant, had only wanted him to talk to her. Well, he wouldn't play her game. He was just so sick of the entire thing.


	2. Everybody Stops and Stares

Finn reached his hand out to turn off the alarm clock. Then he stopped when he remembered his mom moved it across the room so he wouldn't be late to school. He got up to turn it off, and was so tempted to go back to bed, but he knew his mom would be disappointed if he did.

He didn't want to go to school. He felt as if everyone else knew about Rachel's pregnancy before he even had. He was always the last to be notified of this stuff.

But he knew his mom would be disappointed if he didn't go, so he got off his lazy butt, and slowly got dressed, and soon he was ready to go to school.

As he drove himself to school, he thought about his meeting with Kurt two days ago. He remembered his conversation with Rachel the day they broke up.

_"Rachel, I don't think we should date anymore," he told her, almost regretfully._

_"What? Because I cheated on you with Noah? Finn, that's not fair, and you know it," Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. _

_"No, not just because you cheated on me with Puck. Rachel, I think I'm in love with someone else."_

_"Who?" Rachel looked curious, no doubt wondering who would dare to steal Finn away from her. "Is it Quinn again?"_

_"What, no," Finn said. Rachel had been _far_ from the truth._

_"Well, then who is it? Is it Tina? Santana? Brittany? Mercedes?" It was obvious she was growing more and more frustrated with each tiny head shake Finn gave her. Finn smiled weakly, Rachel would never guess who it was. _

The thing was, she actually did guess. Finn had made her swear not to tell anyone, and finally, after many persuasive arguments, she consented. Finn sighed, the person he liked could _never_ find out he liked them. What if they didn't like him back?

It was due to this thinking that Finn almost drove past McKinley High, almost, but not quite. He walked into the school, trying his best to remain invisible. But, every time he looked up, it seemed like everyone was staring at him. That made him really nervous. _Does everyone actually know about Rachel being pregnant?_ he thought worriedly.

Then he felt something cold hit his face, and he realized he had been slushied.

"Congratulations, loser!" Karofsky said, smiling wickedly.

Finn cursed under his breath as he went to the bathroom to clean himself.

When he got in the bathroom, he noticed Kurt looking at himself in the mirror. Kurt turned around quickly when he heard the door shut.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" he asked, sounding surprised to see the taller boy standing there.

"Karofsky slushied me," Finn told him. "What about you?"

"I couldn't stand going into Glee practice. Not with Blaine and Sebastian in there. I was hoping I could just hang out here until the start of school." Finn noticed that the smaller boy was about to cry. He knew it had to be hard for him seeing Blaine and Sebastian together every day. It was hard for him to see Rachel with Puck every single day. He didn't like it, and it ached him a whole lot, for a while at least. But he knew that if Rachel would rather be with Puck then him, well, he couldn't stop it.

But, he wasn't about to let Kurt miss out on what Finn knew was one of his favorite parts of the day. "Come on, bro," he said to the smaller boy. "We can go together, as soon as you help me get all the slushy off me."

Kurt smiled, and said, "Of course, Finn. I'll help you if you really want me to." Finn couldn't help but notice a new part of Kurt's voice, something that he had never noticed before. He couldn't figure out what it was, no matter how hard he tried.

Kurt came over to him, and started helping Finn wash all the cherry slushy off him. Finn hated cherry, it was nasty, and he just couldn't stand it. And he had cherry slushy all over his face.

With Kurt's help, he had the slushy off his face within a few minutes, but his clothes were completely unfixable. It was a good thing that since he started getting slushied that he kept an extra set of clothes in his locker. He asked Kurt if he could go get them for him, and Kurt eagerly obliged to it.

While Kurt was gone, Finn sat down, contemplating his issue. He didn't feel up to going to Glee Club either, but he knew that the only way Kurt would go was if Finn would go. And Finn wasn't going to miss the chance of seeing Kurt's eyes light up like the world. So, he knew he would have to go.

When Kurt came back with the clothes, Finn smiled, and went into one of the two stalls, and put them on. When he came out, Kurt was still waiting for him, and they emerged from the bathroom.

"What, you turn gay or something?" said a voice. "Why were you in the bathroom with Kurt?" Finn instantly recognized the voice of Puck.

"Because, we happened to run into each other while in the bathroom," Finn told his ex-best friend.

Puck let out what Finn assumed was a scoffing noise, but he couldn't be sure. From Puck, it could've been absolutely anything.

They went into the Choir Room to practice, and Puck was just a little behind them. When they entered, Finn could see exactly why Kurt didn't want to go into Glee Practice. Sebastian was sitting on Blaine's lap, and giving him a hug.

Finn felt rage at Sebastian for making Kurt feel so much pain. He just wanted to lunge at the slightly smaller boy, and rip him apart. How dare he make his best friend feel so miserable.

Finn ran at Sebastian, and knocked him off of Blaine, giving him a bloody nose in the heat of the attack. Sebastian retaliated the attack by standing up, and pushing Finn to the floor. He managed to get a swing in before Finn got on top of Sebastian. Even though Sebastian was only a little shorter than Finn, maybe an inch or so, he could not get up, and that was thanks to Finn's tough workout after school, due to being the quarterback of the football team.

Then, Mr. Schue walked in, and said, "What is going on here? Finn, why are you attacking Sebastian?"

Finn realized that if he didn't get off of Sebastian, then he would most likely get a detention. Even though he really didn't want to, he clamored off the smaller homosexual boy, and rubbed his chin where Sebastian had punched him. It hurt, really bad, and he had no idea that the ex-Warbler could even punch that hard.

He realized that Mr. Schue was still waiting for an answer to his question, so he sighed, and said, "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry. It's just I've had an emotional day, and I know it's not right to take it out on Sebastian." Then, knowing that Mr. Schue would ask him to do so, he turned to Sebastian, and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." But, he lied. He _did_ mean to take out his anger on Sebastian, as the ex-Warbler was the cause of anguish for his best friend, Kurt.

Sebastian just nodded, and said in a dead cold voice, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again...Hudson."

Mr. Schue seemed to accept the apology however, because he smiled, and went to the front of the class, and clapped his hands twice to get the attention of the class.

When he had captivated everyone, he said, "Okay, for this week, we're going to pair into partners, and I want each of you to sing a song about how you've been feeling lately. This song has to be true to you and your partner though. Okay, will everyone pair up, so I can see if we will have any odd number groups?"

Finn saw Kurt staring desirably at Blaine and Sebastian as they paired together, and decided to save his small friend of the agony that was surely rolling around in his head right now.

"Kurt, do you want to be my partner?" he asked.

Kurt looked at Finn with two incredulously blazing blue eyes, and Finn thought he would drown in the souls of his eyes. After a minute, Kurt nodded, but Finn was having a hard time reading his expression.

Then Mr. Schue made sure that there was no one left out. Mike and Tina, Rachel and Puck, Artie and Mercedes, Blaine and Sebastian, Finn and Kurt, Brittany and Santana, Joe and Quinn, and Sugar and Rory. Everyone was paired up, so Mr. Schue nodded, and let everyone discuss the songs they would sing.

Finn turned to Kurt, and said, "Do you know what song we should sing?"

"No, not yet," Kurt said. "But I was thinking something along the lines of Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik. You know, because we both just recently got over with a relationship, and I think the song describes it perfectly."

"I like that. Do you want to come over to my house to practice, or should I come over to yours?"

"I'll come to yours," Kurt said, his expression still unreadable. "I don't want my dad to freak out again." He let out a dry laugh, obviously remembering what had gone down last Saturday.

Finn smiled, happy to know that Kurt was getting a little better each day. It made him happy to know that his best friend was getting over his poisonous breakup with Blaine.


	3. That Feeling

As Kurt finished his day of school, he contemplated all of what happened to him that day. First, he had walked into glee practice to see Blaine and Sebastian closely entwined together, and that had just been too much, so he ran to the bathroom, the boys, where no one would ever think of looking for him. Secondly, Finn had come into the bathroom, and had offered to help Kurt. Yeah, he knew that they were friends, but really, why should Finn care if he didn't go to glee practice? It really wasn't any of his business. But, Kurt had accepted. Third, when they walked into glee practice, something drove Finn to attack Sebastian, and then when he had apologized to the cocky Warbler, he didn't sound sorry at all. And finally, the thing that confused him the most was the fact that Finn wanted to be partners with him for glee. Why should Finn care about him? All he was, was a broken down kid who couldn't work properly since his break up with Blaine.

He didn't respond to much anymore, now that Blaine and him were no more. All he did was nod, and he normally didn't talk too much, unless he absolutely had to. And he didn't draw attention to himself, asking for solos in glee club like he normally would've. All he wanted to do was fade into nothingness. He didn't want to go to school, but his father was adamant about it. His dad would not let Kurt talk him into just missing school, because it was too important for him. But Kurt didn't want to see Blaine every single day. He would go to school, if only he didn't have to go through the pain of seeing Blaine and Sebastian together every single day. He tried to talk his dad into sending him back to Dalton, but his excuse for why he wouldn't was because "I'm not going to send you there just so you can transfer back to McKinley, Kurt." It was pathetic, and it only made Kurt infuriated. He didn't want to go to McKinley anymore, not when it ached him to be there. He was tired of all the hurt and the pain, and only wanted everything to go away.

As he drove to Finn's house, he turned on his radio, and took his IPod to find a suitable song. Finally, he landed on Barely Breathing, the song that he and Finn would be singing as a duet.

_I know what you're doing I see it all too clear I only taste the saline When I kiss away your tears_

As Kurt listened to Duncan Sheik singing, he couldn't help but let a quick tear role down his cheeks. The song was so much like what he felt for Blaine, still. He wished that Blaine would just see that they belonged together, and just openly admit that he was wrong. He instantly thought back to the day he broke up with Blaine, even though he had tried his best to block that horrible day out.

_"Kurt I have to tell you something," Blaine said, looking nervous._

_"What is it?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, slowly reaching his hand towards the younger boy. When Blaine didn't reply right away, Kurt got worried. "God damnit, Blaine! What the hell happened now? What did I do now?"_

_Blaine looked at Kurt, his hazel eyes wild for a second. Then, he said, "Kurt, it wasn't you. No, don't ever think it was you. No, this is my fault and my fault alone."_

_"What?" Each word Blaine said only worried Kurt that much further. He _had_ to know what Blaine was talking about. "What was your fault?"_

_"Do you remember Sebastian?" Blaine asked._

_"How could I forget him?" Kurt asked, dryly, wondering where Blaine was going with this._

_"Well, you see, yesterday, I...he came over to my house, and we were just talking."_

_"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, cutting Blaine off. "You let him in your house even though you _know_ how he feels about you?"_

_"Kurt, please, just listen," Blaine pleaded. "This is serious." Kurt nodded, his light, clear, blue eyes cold as Blaine continued. "Anyway, I was helping him study for a test he was having today, and well, he leaned in and...kissed me."_

_"You _kissed_ him?" Kurt asked, incredulously. "How could you _kiss_ him?" _

_"Kurt, please, I'm sorry, I swear it."_

_Kurt knew that Blaine must've been hurting, but he was hurting too. He couldn't believe that the guy he was in love with _cheated_ on him. He didn't know if he could ever trust him again._

_"Blaine, I'm sorry, I don't think this is going to work out though."_

_Kurt watched as Blaine's face became crestfallen. Kurt was sad that it was over, but he could never trust Blaine again, now._

And that was how Blaine had broken up with Kurt. Kurt chose to cut off the memory there, before getting to the part that he now remembered throwing a vase, or something that was breakable, at Blaine. And he knew that that wasn't right for him to, but Blaine had just made him so damn mad.

It was then that Kurt realized that he had driven past the road that led to Finn's house. On the next street, he turned down, and then he pulled into a driveway, and then turned around. He turned onto Finn's street, thinking of nothing but the endless day they would have to practice Barely Breathing. He refused to dwell on two certain ex-Warblers whom he had certain reasons to hate.

He pulled into Finn's driveway, and then got out of his car. Then, he walked up to Finn's door, and knocked on it.

Finn answered the door, wearing only boxers.

"Crap, Kurt, I thought we weren't meeting until five tonight."

"Umm, Finn, it _is_ five," Kurt said, uncertainly, wondering what Finn had been doing to get to wearing his boxers.

"Crap, come in, then, Kurt," Finn said, leading Kurt in. Kurt knew that he could take care of himself, but he liked the attention Finn was showing him. Finn lead him into his living room, and then waited until Kurt sat down on the couch. Then Finn nodded, to whom, Kurt had no idea, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it right away, because Finn said, "Okay, just stay here. I'm going to go change into something more...suitable."

Kurt nodded as Finn walked away. When Finn was out of the room, Kurt let out a sigh. There was something about seeing Finn in boxers that aroused him. Wait, what? He didn't know where that thought came from. He didn't like Finn like that, no; his heart belonged to a certain ex-Warbler, who was with another certain ex-Warbler. Warbler 1 and Warbler 2, that was what Kurt would now refer to them as.

Then Finn came back into the room, wearing different clothes than what he had been wearing at school. There was a striped tee that might've been too tight on him, had Kurt actually cared. His blue jeans were bulged in a certain spot that Kurt was trying oh so hard not to look at. Kurt couldn't understand how he was feeling; he knew he liked Warbler 1 more than he liked Finn, so why was he finding himself staring continuously at that bulge?

Kurt shook his head, and Finn appeared to be slightly worried.

"Are you okay, bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt lied, flawlessly.

"Okay," Finn said, obviously believing Kurt.

Kurt wanted to curse his ability to be able to lie so easily. He wished Finn would ask him how he was feeling. He wished Finn would wrap those arms...wait what was he thinking? Finn was his _friend_ for crying out loud. He did _not_ like him like that, no that would just be weird, and a little embarrassing. No, he had moved on from Finn, and wouldn't go back down that road, no matter what. No, the days of loving Finn were long over. And he wouldn't subject himself to any more heartbreak in that area.

"Anyways, you got the song ready?" Finn asked. "We _are_ still doing Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, smiling flawlessly at Finn. _Stop it!_ he chastised himself. _You cannot be falling back in love with Finn! Stop thinking of him like that! He's straight, as you very well know! He's obviously done it with Rachel, and you know he's done it with Santana. Just stop liking him like that! You don't want to ruin your friendship with him!_

Kurt knew that he couldn't love Finn, because Finn would never love him back. He didn't want any more heartbreak, and loving Finn would just hurt him even more. So, he could _never_ love Finn again.

Finn and Kurt practiced Barely Breathing until eight, when Kurt realized he had to get home, so that his dad wouldn't freak out. Finn gave Kurt a hug goodbye, which really surprised Kurt, and didn't help him at all in his confusion. He _knew_ that Finn didn't like him, but what if he _did_ like him? What if Finn only asked him to be partners for the assignment so that they could get closer together, and so that Finn would be able to ask him out? Kurt couldn't deny that that would make him happy, but he also knew that he might not say yes. Not while he would know that that was the whole reason why Finn turned to Kurt when he and Rachel broke up.

When he got home, he found out his dad was still at the tire shop, so he went into the kitchen to get supper made. He was halfway done with making some grilled cheese when his dad walked in.

"Hey dad," he said cheerfully.

"Hey, Kurt," his dad replied, smiling. "You making grilled cheese for me?"

"And me too," Kurt said. "I would've made macaroni salad, if we had noodles."

"That's what I forgot the other day at the grocery store!" his dad said, smacking his head. "Sorry, Kurt, I'll remember to get them the next time I go okay?"

Kurt just nodded his head.

When he finished making the four grilled cheese sandwiches, one for him, three for his dad, he put them on two plates, grabbed the milk out of the fridge, got himself a glass, poured the milk in the glass, got another glass, poured some coffee into _that_ glass, put creamer and sugar in that glass, and then put the whole supper on the table. He gave his dad the cup of coffee, and the plate with three grilled cheeses, and they sat down to have a proper father-son supper.

When they got done, Kurt went up to his room, and got ready for bed. He knew he had a tiring day ahead of him tomorrow. Finn and him had both agreed that they would sing their song tomorrow, because they knew they were ready.

Kurt just really wanted to know the answer to one question: Did Finn like him as more than a friend?


End file.
